


what's in the box?

by overdose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Otoya discovers a hidden side to Tokiya.





	what's in the box?

**Author's Note:**

> a draft i had planned to continue, but since i dont ship tokiya/otoya as much, im leaving it like this

Otoya bent down to examine the lone box labeled "Tokiya" in the corner of their shared room, books stacked on top of another. He decided to take them out for Tokiya so they could speed up the process.

"He's such a bookworm!" Otoya said aloud as he carried books to Tokiya's bed. He went back for more and reached towards the bottom of the box when he took one huge book out, dropping it in surprise. The contents on the bottom of the box weren't books, they were dirty magazines.

"W-What the?!" Otoya's face turned bright red. Dirty mags are acceptable, after all, they're still young, but Tokiya had another reason to hide these. Otoya gulped, taking one of the magazines.

The cover had Tokiya on his knees wearing a frilly dress, accompanied with heels and a flushed expression. If he moved in that short dress, it would expose his lower area and the panties he wore. Otoya could see his perky nipples from the see-through fabric. He tried not to stare long at it, reading the magazine's headline instead.

"Special HAYATO photoshoot!"

Otoya turned his head towards the door, wary of Tokiya entering. He flipped through the pages and ignored naked photos of men. He stopped once he saw Tokiya again, four pages full of the naughty photoshoot. Tokiya posed with a needy expression on his face, and he wasn't naked, not yet, but he teased it by pulling the dress. Otoya's first reaction was his stomach turning into knots, disturbed yet interested. Why did Tokiya — Hayato — do that? For money?

Otoya reached for his phone and snapped photos of the pages, a ting of guilt hitting his chest. He didn't know why he took the photo, but he didn't plan on deleting them. Setting the magazine down, Otoya chose another one in the box. It didn't have Hayato in the cover, but it mentioned his name and the page number. Otoya flipped through it, biting his lip. This magazine was a "summer special", so it was no surprise to see Hayato shirtless. He only wore swimming shorts, pictured eating a banana in a suggestive manner. The other page had him eating a popsicle, the juices dripping down his body. Otoya's body reacted to the image, feeling himself grow hard, and he threw the magazine down out of shock.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this..." Otoya panicked, but couldn't stop himself from reaching for another. Endless thoughts raced through his head about Tokiya, about his feelings for his roommate. He set the magazine down on the desk, his hand wandering to his guilty erection. Otoya opened the magazine, stroking as he flipped to the Hayato page. He held back a moan.

This page is unlike the others, far lewder and more than suggestive. Once again, Hayato is cross-dressing, wearing a maid uniform. His back is turned to the page, leaning down to expose his poorly covered ass. One could tell he was wearing extremely thin panties as they didn't bother covering anything. Tokiya is blushing, just like Otoya right now.

He wanted to see Tokiya like that, completely submissive, bent to his will. Otoya gulped at his disgusting thoughts, but his strokes grew faster as Tokiya's name left his lips. He imagined Tokiya, assuming the Hayato persona, on his knees with tears in his eyes because he's confused, worried, but ends up begging for more. Otoya muttered a curse under his breath, clenching his teeth as his orgasm came.

Panic ran through him. What if Tokiya walked in? He had nothing to clean himself with, so he licked the cum off, fixed his pants and put everything back in order like he never touched the box.

An hour later, Tokiya arrived and apologized for being late. Otoya pictured him in a different light, gaining the urge to push him down the bed, rip his clothes off, and touch him. Instead, he looked away, laughed, and unpacked alongside his roommate. He tried to ignore the pile of magazines waiting to be read by him, but it happened every time he was left alone. Otoya figured out the hiding spot for Tokiya's magazines easily, a long, wide box under his bed. Tokiya had books to cover the magazines, though Otoya knew that wasn't the case.

He picked up a magazine he hadn't seen before and started a daily routine. Having the room to himself was rare, so he enjoyed it by jerking himself off to Tokiya's pics. If he didn't have time, he would snap photos on his phone and go in the bathroom. It came to the point where he didn't want to touch himself, he wanted Tokiya instead.

Otoya pretended nothing was wrong every time he watched Tokiya pass by him. He smiled and annoyed Tokiya like usual, repressing the urges he so desperately wanted to act on.


End file.
